Lies Inuyasha's choice
by Hatori Ichihara
Summary: Songfic for Evanescence's 'Lies'. some character bashing. Kagome and Kikyo decide that now is the time for Inuyasha to decide. Who will he choose?


_Lies – Inuyasha's choice_

* * *

Summary: Inuyasha makes his choice… Kikyo and Kagome fight for him, and it gets violent… mwhahaha **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any lyrics of Evanescence's song, Lies. **_**

* * *

Note: yeah, I do have some fun points with Kikyo, referring to her as a "clay pot" I hate Kikyo, I really don't know why, maybe because she just won't die… who knows? **__

* * *

Vocalizing _

Inuyasha was standing in-between a bleeding Kagome and a beaten Kikyo. Kagome had a bloody lip, but she had a smile on her face. Kikyo looked like a bruised clay pot with her arms hanging limp at her side. No smile pained her thin and worn face, but her eyes glimmered in the light of her former lover. It was nighttime, but easy to see their hating expressions.

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_

"Inuyasha…" the two said in unison, scaring the hanyou. Here they would make him choose, wouldn't they? That must have been what they were fighting so childishly about. Fear froze him, if he chose Kagome, what would Kikyo do? If he chose Kikyo, what would Kagome do?

_Sealed with lies through so many tears_

"I dunno what you guys want, but leave me out of it." He said sternly, looking away, hoping neither would realize he knew full well what the two females wanted.

Kagome started crying. "Please Inuyasha! Please, you know what we want! Kikyo and I can go on no longer until you decide!" she sobbed out.

_Lost from within, pursuing the end_

Inuyasha ignored her sobs, although he really wanted to go comfort her, but he didn't want Kikyo to be hurt.

Kikyo spoke now; she was not sobbing like her reincarnation. "Inuyasha…" she said, her voice so cold and stern Inuyasha would have preferred her sobbing like Kagome.

"I have been lost, Inuyasha. I wish to know, has my end come, of has a new beginning been made, one with you?" she asked him, Inuyasha kept his glace from the two women, knowing their glares might be icy.

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

Kikyo stayed silent for a moment, listening to Kagome's now silencing sobs. "INUYASHA!" she found herself suddenly yelling. "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID YOU WOULD ALWAYS PROTECT ME AND BE WITH ME! IS IT RIGHT FOR ME TO HAVE YOU NOW, MAYBE YOU WILL LIE AGAIN, AND RUN OFF WITH THIS, THIS," Kikyo could not find the right word in her rage. But Kagome, now feeling very bad, filled it in for her.

"Copy…" she said softly, tears still coming, but the sobs gone. A soft wind blew, as though trying to dry the tear stained cheeks.

Inuyasha felt himself flinch at what Kagome had just called herself. She was not a copy of Kikyo, she was Kagome. Maybe they looked like, so what? Kagome was her own person and not Kikyo.

_You will never be strong enough_

_You will never be good enough_

"I… I can't make this decision!" he said finally, not looking at either. "I don't have the heart to risk hurting either of you." He said, but this was the wrong thing.

"Oh." Kagome said simple and short, most of the sadness gone from her voice with a suppressed anger. "You say you're not _strong_ enough to choose, Inuyasha that is a lie. You will not be strong enough to handle the rejected one's reactions." She said, her words layered in anger.

"Yes… she is correct… for once" Kikyo added the last two words rather smugly, signaling that she meant Kagome was always wrong.

Inuyasha caught the ice between the two.

"You will never be good enough for him!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome.

"And you will never be alive enough!" Kagome screamed back.

_You were never conceived in love_

"You loved me Inuyasha! You promised to stay with me forever!" Kikyo yelled at him, ironically, she had hatred in her eyes.

Kagome shot her a death glare. "Please Inuyasha! I swore to always be by your side! All you need to do is send that clay pot back where she belongs!"

Kikyo's mouth dropped open at the clay pot comment. Anger burned in her eyes as she lunged at Kagome, wanted to smash her face in.

Kagome caught on and lunged ready to fight again but Inuyasha stuck his hands out and stopped the childish actions.

_You will not rise above_

"Let me go Inuyasha! I want to kill this undead woman!" Kagome yelled, not giving a care for Kikyo's feelings, if she had, she probably would not have called her a clay pot.

"You think you could kill me! Impossible! I am the one who will destroy you! You are no reincarnation to me, you are a demon!" she yelled, struggling to rise above Inuyasha's strong arm and kill her reincarnation.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

"You are just a copy of me!" Kikyo yelled, she pushed away Inuyasha's arm and stood a decently safe distance away from Kagome. "You will never see! Never! I am the original; I am the one who deserves to be with him"

"I'll never be just like you Kikyo! At least I love Inuyasha as a half demon, or whatever he decides to be! I don't want to force him into becoming human like you did!" Kagome yelled back

Inuyasha's ears twitched and reddened slightly, did this two even remember he was here?

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

Kagome suddenly lunged at Kikyo, since she had been calm aside from the yelling, Inuyasha was taken back.

Kagome hit Kikyo square in the face and smiled as the dead woman fell to the ground with a thump.

"I'll go through anything to be with Inuyasha, you would not even follow him." She said, the hatred burning deep inside, she wanted to step on that woman and make sure that she never rose from the grave again. She felt tears running down her face again though, because she knew that she was only a copy… a copy of Kikyo.

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light_

Kikyo suddenly stood up, so fast Kagome could not do anything to protect herself as the miko used her powers to create a blinding light.

Through her squinting she failed to see the woman punch her and Kagome fell to the ground this time.

_Birthing a dawn to this endless night_

The sun began to rise, soon Kikyo would have to move on, surely she did not want to be in the sun; it could burn up the clay and soil that made her.

But it was soon clear to Inuyasha that Kikyo and Kagome had no intentions of leaving the spot until Inuyasha decided.

_Arms outstretched, awaiting me_

Kikyo spread out her arms, looking at Inuyasha, "Please, come to me… Inuyasha. Do not believe what my reincarnation says. Please, let me embrace you."

Kikyo had thought that Kagome was unconscious from the fall, but Kagome was anything but. Skillfully moving her legs she knocked Kikyo in the back of the knee and fell her.

_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

Kikyo fell back and her arms flew out, she hit a tree branch and it cut her skin, holding on tightly, she hugged the tree to stop her from falling.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you_

Inuyasha was quite stressed now; he backed up a bit when Kagome knocked Kikyo down.

He knew it could be deadly getting in between this fight, Kikyo verses Kagome. He had always wondered if it would happen, in a way he had always seen it coming.

But who would win… and at what costs?

He remembered when Kagome was just a normal teenager with an attitude problem, he would just give her a hug and she could be soothed. Kikyo was more or less the same thing, but without the attitude.

They had both rested in his arms before, and he had comforted them, he loved them both… but they were making him choose.

_I have lived and I died for you_

"I was alive once Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled at him. She straightened herself up and let go of the tree, making sure to stumble and step on Kagome's hand.

She heard and quick intake of breath and she smiled.

"I died for you Inuyasha!" she said, her words coming clearly as she used to her priestess powers to clean up the arm wound.

Now the copy could not say anything to beat that, she had died for Inuyasha, and her reincarnation had not.

_Abide in me and I vow to you_

_I will never forsake you_

"But she hated you Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, getting up before Kikyo's foot crushed her other hand.

Her left fingers twitched, and Kikyo's foot print was barely visible on them.

"Please Inuyasha, choose me and I promise I will never abandon you as she did."

Kikyo was swearing in her mind, she could not counter what the copy had just said, for it was the truth. She was under hatred of Inuyasha, blaming him for her death.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

"I love him now! I misunderstood before! You will never see how much I love Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled to Kagome. "You could never love him as much as I!"

Kagome flinched. "You are the one who is incorrect Kikyo, I love him, and I will never be like you, who deserted him, who pinned him to a tree."

Inuyasha brightened more, the tree thing had not been entirely Kikyo's fault, since she had thought him a traitor, and he was stealing the Shikon No Tama…

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

"I will win him you copy!" Kikyo yelled, the two girls were now completely ignoring the love. "I would go through anything to be with him"

"Maybe you should die then!" Kagome screamed back. "Then after he has been with me, when he dies, you can have him decide if he wants a clay pot!"

Inuyasha bit his lip, but then let go because his teeth were to sharp and he was now bleeding a bit.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

"Guys, please, settle down!" he yelled, no 'please' to be found in his voice. The two fighting miko looked over to him.

"INUYASHA YOU'RE BLEEDING!" they shouted at the same time as the rushed to help him.

Inuyasha had long since moved 20 feet away from them, which obviously wasn't enough.

The two were running top speed, but Kagome stuck her foot out and tripped Kikyo. The fallen Kikyo then grabbed the ankle of Kagome's foot and tripped her as well.

Inuyasha watched with horror as the two women were rolling around on the ground, attempting killing and re-killing.

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

Kagome had a hold on Kikyo's hair and Kikyo was clawing at Kagome's face. Miroku appeared beside Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, we were wondering if you found Kagome- oh." He said, watching as the two fought. "They want a choice, do they not Inuyasha?" Miroku said slyly.

"Shut up you stupid monk and go back to the campsite. Hopefully we can end this thing soon, those two are killing each other." Inuyasha said, as he watched Kikyo's stray hand grab a branch and attempt to run Kagome through with it. Kikyo then grabbed on to part of Kagome's shirt and pulled, still trying to get the girl to release her hair.

"Ok Inuyasha, but, one last thing." The monk said as he dropped his voice and leaned in closer to Inuyasha. "_Try to get a good view… and choose Kagome_" he walked off with that, leaving Inuyasha confused.

Good view? What was that monk saying? Then it hit Inuyasha.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT!" he yelled at the monk. Miroku paused for a second, then he looked back at Inuyasha. But his eyes widened.

Kagome's shirt had been torn. Inuyasha quickly moved over from his spot to hide her from Miroku's eyes and Miroku surrendered and left. From behind him he could see flashes of light, the two were using their miko powers quite violently.

_Rest in my and I'll comfort you_

"Inuyasha!" a breathless Kagome yelled as she ran up and into Inuyasha's arms. Kikyo lay on the ground, temporarily paralyzed by the miko powers Kagome had used.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo. "Did you do that Kagome?" he asked, knowing that it was quite obvious she had.

"She would have done worse, Inuyasha, you choose me right?" Kagome said, her head still buried in his chest, her hug tightening around him.

"Kagome… this had gotten out of hand. You two are really trying to kill each other." Inuyasha said as Kikyo's hand twitched, her movement was coming back.

_I have lived and I died for you_

"Kagome!" Kikyo yelled, Inuyasha felt Kagome stiffen, like she knew what was coming. "Get away from him!" Kikyo yelled.

Like 7 million little hands were grabbing at pulling at her Kagome literally flew away from her love and hit a tree at about 78 miles per hour.

Kikyo got up and brushed herself off like nothing happened.

"Inuyasha, I died for you, the least you could do is let me stay with you forever…" she said.

_Abide in me and I vow to you_

"Please choose me Inuyasha" Kikyo said, Kagome stirred a bit, but said nothing. "I vow to always stay with you, no matter what."

Kagome twitched slightly. She looked up and opened her eyes to see Kikyo advancing on Inuyasha.

A jealous aura surrounded her.

_I will never forsake you_

"I WILL NEVER LIE TO YOU LIKE SHE DID INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled, running almost as fast as Inuyasha could have as a demon. She ran into Kikyo and hit her off to the side.

For perhaps the 7th time in that fight Kikyo fell to the ground by Kagome.

_They'll never see_

_I'll never be_

"KIKYO AND KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, watching as Kagome fell to her knees from exhaustion.

"Inuyasha…" the reincarnated teen said to him. "You need to choose…"

"Yes Inuyasha, you must choose." Spoke the undead miko.

"You guys do see! I'll never be ready to make this choice! And attempting murder on each other won't help!" Inuyasha yelled in exasperation.

The sun beat down on the love triangle as the two women stared at the man.

_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_

_Burning deep inside of me_

"Please Inuyasha." They said at the same time. Inuyasha thought long and hard, he walked over to the tree and sat down.

The two women looked at him, then at each other, and then back at him. Their eyes hopeful yet hopeless.

"_Gomen nasai_ (1) Kikyo, but I am afraid that I choose Kagome." Inuyasha spoke in the end. "Kagoko (2)" Inuyasha said as happy tears filled the weak, bleeding and rather bruised teen's eyes.

Kikyo scoffed then got up, and slowly walked away, swaying from side to side from her injuries.

Kagome got up and, with a newfound strength, ran up from her spot and into Inuyasha's arms.

"I love you Inuyasha."

_Ending Vocalization_

In another village Kikyo was still walking around, looking for a priestess of kind villager to help her with her wounds.

Once she had gone from the village some of the residents talking among themselves.

"Who the hell is that drunk lady?"

End

* * *

(1): Gomen nasai means "I'm Sorry" 

(2): Kagoko: "-ko" _Used as a permanent suffix on a female name, or can be used to make a shortened 'nickname' form of a name for someone who you are romantically involved with. (ex: in Sailormoon, Mamoru is heard calling Usagi 'Usako')  
_taken from the site _www . Love of anime . Com_ without the spaces

* * *

Please review 

Selina


End file.
